


I Want To Know Your Story

by Purplemoon153



Category: Black Friday - Team StarKid, Hatchetfield Universe - Team StarKid, The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Cinderella Elements, Hatchetfield Universe, Magic, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:22:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25209151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purplemoon153/pseuds/Purplemoon153
Summary: Hatchetfield has a new problem.
Relationships: Paul Matthews/Emma Perkins
Comments: 16
Kudos: 23





	1. The Beginning

PEIP agents were walking the streets of Hatchetfield once again. This time because people were going missing into a book. A book of fairy tales. The real big problem was that President Goodman had been in Hatchetfield visiting family. They had to retrieve the president and neutralize the threat.

General John McNamara exited the helicopter, his team following him just a few steps behind. The general looked around for any signs of things being amiss. Something seemed to be off. The streets seemed to be mostly empty where they landed. 

“Xander Lee! Do you know where to find either the book or the president?” McNamara asked. He looked back towards the troop he had brought with him to extract the president and neutralize the threat. The nuclear astrophysicist looked down towards his tech then back at McNamara.

“The book looks like it is closer to the centre of town. I can’t find President Howard Goodman,” Xander informed his general as he tapped away at the tablet he held in his hand. McNamara nodded and started heading to the downtown area. The small troop followed.

“Schaeffer! Go ahead and scout, see if you can spot the target,” McNamara ordered. Schaeffer nodded and snuck ahead, being careful to remain unseen as the rest of the group marched on. 

They marched on for another solid fifteen minutes before someone noticed that Colonel Schaeffer had not returned from scouting. Private Erik Herbert made his way up to McNamara and Xander Lee in order to talk to them about it.

“General! Commander Schaeffer has not returned from scouting,” Private Herbert whispered to McNamara, trying to look nonchalant as to not concern the other soldiers. It was at that moment that everything went black.


	2. Cinderemma pt. 1

Emma came to, to the sound of a fist pounding on the door to the room she had been sleeping in. She sluggishly got up and shuffled over to the door and opened it. On the other side was a woman who looked exactly like her aunt Linda Monroe. 

“Emma! Get up! You were expected to bring us our breakfast and gather our laundry!” Linda shouted at the younger woman. Emma just rolled her eyes and attempted to close the door, but the blonde stuck her foot to stop her.

“What do you want?” Emma grumbled at her aunt. Linda’s eyes burned with rage. She raised her hand and slapped Emma across the face.

“How dare you speak to me that way!” Linda shouted at Emma. The younger woman just gave her aunt the stink eye and properly closed the door in her face. Linda squawked in indignation from behind the door and began pounding at the door, demanding that Emma open it.

Emma ignored her aunt and looked around the room for the first time. Itt wasn’t her bedroom at all. The room appeared to belong in an old cottage. The floor was made out of rough hewn wood, the walls were composed of the same material. The windowless room was also really small, the size of a good sized pantry. It only had a desk/vanity, a bed, and a wardrobe. Emma padded around the room, checking for anything she could have missed. There were a couple of mouse holes in the walls, but that was it. 

The next thing that Emma noticed was that her clothes had changed. A ragged skirt and top clung to her body. A patched up apron completed the look. She looked around the room for a pair of shoes so she didn’t have to walk around barefoot. After a few minutes of searching she finally found a pair of flats that seemed to fit alright. She slipped them on then went back to inspecting the room she awoke in.

Nothing new made themselves known to the crabby barista. Emma sighed and turned to face the wooden door. Linda was no longer pounding on it and shouting threats. The younger woman begrudgingly opened the door a sliver. She peeked through the gap and breathed a sigh of relief when she found the hallway devoid of screaming aunts. Emma gently nudged the door open until she could fit through. She slipped out of her room and silently shut the door behind her.

Emma explored the different rooms and hallway for perhaps well over an hour before she ran into anyone again. She wandered around until finding the front door, when she opened it a person stood on the other side. The other lady looked a lot like her coworker Zoey. The other woman looked to be just about to start knocking. 

“Hello?” Emma answered. Her eyebrow raised as the Zoey look-alike sheepishly lowered her fist and stood up straight and held out an envelope. “What’s this?”

“It is an invitation from Pa- his majesty. It is for a ball and all of the eligible women are to attend,” she explained. She bowed to Emma and took her leave, her cloak swishing and she turned and walked back to her horse.

Emma looked down at the invitation and closed the door. She slid down the door into a sitting position. The barista looked down at the letter in her hands and thought back to her aunts behavior.

“OH shit! I’m in Cinderella!”


	3. Cinderemma pt.2

Emma swore again and finally opened up the envelope she clutched. She started to read the invitation, but Linda rushed in and snatched the paper from her hands. She quickly read the piece of paper, soon a devious grin grew on her face as she read.

“Nora! Zoey! Get down here! We are going to a ball,” Linda shouted up the grandiose staircase in the foyer. The quiet pitter patter of feet approached. Emma watched in horror as Zoey and Nora raced down the stairs towards Linda. 

“When?” Nora asked, panting slightly. Zoey, only a couple of steps behind her. She leaned against the bannister in dramatic fashion.

“Tonight! You girls should go get ready!” Linda exclaimed happily, shooing the girls back up the stairs, following them.

“But what about her?” Zoey asked, pointing towards Emma. She shook her head and grabbed Zoey’s arm leading her up Nora following slowly behind them.

“Emma isn’t coming with us. She doesn’t even have anything to wear,” Linda answered, glaring over her shoulder at her. She just rolled her eyes in reply. “Besides, she has too much work to do here.”

Emma groaned at her aunt’s words. She grumbled all the way up the stairs. She reached the top, slightly out of breath and displeased. Once she caught her breath she looked up at the top to be stunned by the mere size of the upstairs. The lavish hallway’s wall was covered with ornate wallpaper that had portraits of Nora, Zoey, Linda and her own deadbeat father hanging. The occasional door opened through the sea of wallpaper. Emma glimpsed her aunt and coworkers through the open doorway leading to what she could only assume was a bedroom.

Nora saw her and waved her over. Emma slipped into the room, unnoticed by the other two occupants. 

“What do you want?” Emma grumbled to her supervisor. Nora sighed.

“I need you to help me get dressed,” she mumbled, a blush creeping up her cheeks. 

“Huh?”

“I said. I need you to help me get dressed,”

“Oh really?”

“Yes, now shut up,” Nora hissed at Emma, who started gently chuckling at her. Emma nodded at Nora and laced up the corset over the chemise and drawers, not paying any mind to the task.

“So how much do you remember before being here?” Emma whispered to Nora and she helped her into the under petticoat, then petticoat after petticoat until she wore about seven. She then helped her put on the over petticoat.

“I remember Hatchetfield if that’s what you mean.”

“Do Zoey and Linda?”

“I think so. I’m pretty sure Zoey does, but it is much harder to tell with Linda.”

“How long have you been here?” 

“I’m not sure I think maybe a day or two.”

“I think that I got here this morning. Do you know what in the everloving fuck is going on around here?”

“I have no clue.”

“Great, just great,” Emma grumbled under her breath as she helped Nora into the final gown of pink silk with tulle embellishments and a rose applique on the bodice, “Alright I think we’re done here.”

“Thanks, Emma,” Nora said, gently grasping her hand in her own. Emma nodded then turned around to grab a matching bonnet and pair of gloves. She handed them to her boss and moved on to help Zoey get into her corset, layers of petticoats, and finally the copper gown with green embroidered vines at the bottom of the skirt that Linda had picked out. 

“Zoey do you know what the fuck is going on around here?” Emma hissed to her as she helped dress her.

“I don’t have a fucking clue,” Zoey answered, pulling on the gloves that Emma just handed her, “I remember Hatchetfield if that’s what you’re referring to, I’m not sure about anything that is going on here.”

“Well fuck!”

“I know right.”

“So what is shoved up Linda’s ass? Do you think she knows what’s going on and taking advantage of the situation or does she really not remember Hatchetfield and believe that she truly is the wicked stepmother?”

“I can’t tell but if I had to guess, it would probably be a porcupine. As for the second question I think she remembers but is just taking advantage of the situation to be a total bitch.”

“Damn! Well she always was a bitch, but she just has more power here. Thanks Zoey, you’re not super awful. I’ll talk to you later,” Emma told her as she walked to Linda.

“Linda! What the fuck do you think you’re doing?” Emma asked her. Linda looked shocked for a moment at her words, but soon a furious expression formed on her face.

“How dare you address me in such a manner!” 

“I’ll address you however the hell I like. I’ll repeat myself. What the fuck do you think you’re doing?”

“You ungrateful fool! I have never heard such foul language come out of your mouth!”

“So you are a fake, good to know. Well, I am telling you that I will be attending the ball with Nora and Zoey, I think that you should just stay out of my way.”

“You are not! I forbid it! Now go to your room! I don’t want to see your face for a week!”

“No, you stuck-up bitch! I can do whatever the hell I want. I am thirty goddamn years old! You don’t have power over me!”

“How dare you! I demand that you retire to your room or else!”

“Or else what?”

“Or else I’ll call the royal guard on you!”

“Oh really? I believe that the order issued by the prince was that every eligible woman must attend the ball.”

“You. You!”

“Deal with it you bitch!” Emma shouted at Linda and turned away, walking down the hall, exiting the room.


	4. Cinderemma pt. 3

Emma growled as she stormed off, away from the fake clone of her Aunt Linda. It wasn’t like they acted differently, but Emma knew that Linda had heard worse come out of her mouth. She walked around the empty halls, grumbling under her breath. She wandered through the halls for a few moments before eventually finding her way back to where she had started off the day. She walked back in, inspecting the room. She didn’t know that fake Linda had been following her. As she stepped back into her room Linda slammed the door shut and locked it with her skeleton key. She laughed maniacally as she walked off, back towards the room where her ‘daughters’ had been getting ready. 

Emma turned around as soon as she heard the slam of the heavy wooden door closing. She rushed to the door only to hear a soft click and laughter. She pulled and pushed the door to no avail.

“Shit,” Emma mumbled to herself, leaning against the door. She left the door and looked around her room for anything that she could use to pick the lock. She searched the small chest in her room and was pleased to find a bunch of hat pins. Those would work perfectly for her to unlock the door with. She thanked her past self for considering the ability to pick locks essential and learning it. She set to work on the lock, fiddling with the innermost workings. She went through multiple hat pins in her lock picking endeavour. She’d probably had been working for about an hour before she heard a satisfying click. She quietly swung the door open and crept out, looking around. She made sure Linda wasn’t nearby before slipping out of the room. 

Emma walked around the mansion once more, trying to find a way to get ready for the ball that evening. She wandered for some time before finding her way to the back garden. She stepped out and looked up at the sky, humming contentedly for a moment. She noticed that the sky darkened and the sun started setting. She glanced around the garden before she stopped a grey headstone beneath a large weeping willow tree. She stepped forward and felt tears prick at her eyes when she read the gravestone, “Here lies Jane Houston, beloved mother and sister, may she rest in peace.” 

Emma ran her hand along the top of the headstone, squeezing her eyes shut, trying to keep the tears from falling. She used her other hand to wipe away the rogue tears pricking at the corners of her eyes. As she did so a radiant glow filled the garden. She looked behind her at the being which had stepped out of the light. Her eyes widened once recognized who it was.


	5. Cinderemma pt. 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://docs.google.com/document/d/e/2PACX-1vRGoq5RgEfj6-8wN7mJbpl9hwzEm5z73GyXf7nrCP-IYb1W0FNV7Lt4_fzUyr3NB37klxp39rSu9DKi/pub use his link to see reference pictures for the dresses that are being worn.

Emma opened and shut her mouth. She was at a loss for words as she stared at her eccentric, reclusive, bio professor. They stared at one another in silence for a few minutes. 

“What the fuck?” Emma hissed, breaking the silence. She raised an eyebrow and folded her arms, waiting for some sort of explanation from Hidgens.

“Emma! What the fuck is going on?”

“I asked you first.”

“I don’t have any answers.”

“Ugh! Fine, I think we’re stuck in a fairy tale.”

“Ah, that makes perfect sense. Which fairy tale are we in Emma?”

“Cinderella.”

“Okay, I can work with that. So what has happened so far?”

“Well, I woke up, helped Nora and Zoey get very dressed, got berated by a fake clone of my aunt, got locked in a room, picked the lock of said room and escaped, cried over my sister’s grave and now I’m here. Thoughts?”

“So you’re obviously Cinderella which makes me your goddamn fairy godmother.”

“Oh, great.”

“I know.”

“So are you gonna get me all dolled up so I can hit the road and attend the ball?”

“Of course, I’ve got just the thing,” Hidgens replied, producing a magic wand from thin air. He waved it around, hitting things with magic. A beam of magic hit Emma and she felt the grime wash away from her skin and a new silken dress appear on her replacing the rags she’d been wearing previously. She looked down to see a beautiful light gray gown with off the shoulder sleeves and beautiful blue flowers embroidered around the hem. The flowers were forget-me-nots, Emma smirked at that. She looked around to see a beautiful carriage with gorgeous horses pulling it.

“So I’m guessing I have till midnight?” 

“That is how the story generally goes.”

“I guess that I have to get going, so bye. Thanks Hidgens, I’ll see ya later and hopefully we’ll get out of this hellscape of a book.”

“Goodbye Emma. Godspeed,” Hidgens said waving as Emma climbed into the carriage. She waved back as the driver whipped the reins and the horses started moving, pulling her and the carriage with them. Soon they were making a good pace down the cobbled streets towards the palace.


	6. Cinderemma pt. 5

Emma carefully stepped down from her carriage when they reached the palace gates. She straightened her skirt and walked up to the palace gate. She walked right past the guard who she merely nodded to. She entered the ballroom. It was a huge room, decorated ornately, with some chairs hugging the walls. Well over a hundred young women filled the room. She slowly stepped further into the room, looking around for familiar faces. It didn’t take long before she saw Nora, Zoey, and Linda. 

She worked her way over to a wall and sat down when the crowd fell silent. Emma glanced up to see Paul, looking as nervous and uncomfortable as ever, walk down the stairs into the ballroom. She stood up and moved closer, a little relieved that Paul was the prince and not just any jerk or creep. She straightened her skirt again and waited for him to finish getting down the stairs. 

She kept a watchful eye on the Linda clone as she waited. Only a few more seconds and Paul reached the base of the stairs where he was practically mobbed by young women. Emma cursed under her breath and pushed her way through the crowd to him. She pushed the others away and gave him a hand up.

“Emma,” Paul whispered as he looked up at her. She smirked.


	7. Cinderemma Finale

Paul grabbed Emma’s hand and she pulled him up. He pulled her into a tight hug once he was on his feet. She looked up at him and smiled as he gave her a sheepish look.

“I missed you,” Paul said under his breath. Emma laughed and linked arms with him. She gently led towards the dance floor. She guided him into a dance as the court musicians played a slow waltz. After a couple of mere moments other couples joined them on the dance floor. Emma watched and noticed a few familiar faces. There were some regulars at Beanies, dancing in pairs swirling around them, as well as a few of Paul’s coworkers.

They danced like that for what felt like only a handful of minutes, but before they knew it the clock chimed midnight. Emma grabbed Paul’s collar and drew him in for a kiss. She felt the effects of the spell wear off and her sad raggedy dress replaced the gorgeous ball gown. She broke off the kiss and looked up at him with a slight grin.

“This isn’t gonna be a problem is it?” Emma asked, raising an eyebrow as she gestured vaguely at herself.

“Never, Emma, never,” Paul responded, kissing her again. The crowd started clapping, cheering, and cooing at them. 

“What the fuck is going on?” screeched a very familiar voice. The crowd parted as a guards walked down and over to a very confused and upset Linda Monroe. She threw a hissy fi as the guards grabbed her arms and started to drag her out of the room. She yelled and threatened them and demanded to speak to their manager and was saying something about them hearing from her lawyer. Emma and Paul stood just watching her be dragged away.

“What was her problem?”

“I think the real Linda finally joined our fairytale.”

“She wasn’t in here before?”

“Nope, instead we had a clone that wasn’t too far off from the real thing.”

“Okay,” Paul responded, turning back to Emma. She slid her hand into his and they kissed once more. Then the world faded to black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> do y'all have a preference as to how I format the stories? Would them being a series be better or should I leave it as is? Also do you guys have any specific fairy tales you want to see?

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments are very appreciated


End file.
